


Love Is...

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first exchanges of the L word aren't exactly typical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is...

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Love Is...  
> Pairing: Danny Quinn/Hilary Becker  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Their first exchanges of the L word aren't exactly typical.  
> Notes: Notes: Written for the comment_fic prompt Primeval, Danny/Becker, love.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Danny is the first to say it. Nervous but certain he blurts out, "love you, Becks."

Becker grins and hugs him. "Me too. Missed you so much, Danny."

When they break apart Danny asks, "even though I look like a caveman that's been dragged through a hedge backwards?"

"Course you stupid git. C'mere."

Danny is pulled into Becker's tight embrace again. After so long running there's nowhere he'd rather be.

"Sorry I didn't get back sooner."

Becker lets him go and looks him in the eye. "Love is never having to say you're sorry for being stranded in time."

"Okay."


End file.
